Never Grow Up One-shot
by Kiddasama
Summary: Siempre seremos tus niños perdidos de nunca jamas papi...


Never Grow Up.

Mi vida da vueltas a tu alrededor.

Su cabeza de bucles azabaches descansaba en el pecho cremoso del ex-slytherin, este lo tenia fuertemente apretado en un abrazo, que le decía sin palabras; Jamás te soltare. Jamás.

La mañana era fría por lo que despertó con ganas de no levantarse nunca, se acurrucó mas en aquel abrazo, antes de que sus pequeños llegaran a apartarlo de allí con sus hermosas sonrisas de caramelo.

No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando unas pequeñas pisadas en la alfombra le avisaron que ya estaban listos para el espectáculo de cada mañana, del cual nunca se cansaría, Harry fingió dormir pegándose mas al cuerpo tibio de su esposo, claro, si era posible.

- !Papi¡ - Comenzó Scorpius. - !Papa¡. - Le siguió Albus.

Mirándose ambos niños, sabían que sus padres mentían, eran unos niños muy listos, cada uno con 6 años, en pijamas negras con Snitch dibujadas se subieron de un salto a la cama de sus padres.

- Papa, despierta. - Movía Scorpius a Draco. - Papa, si no despiertas, te haré cosquillas.- Su padre siguió respirando pausadamente.  
-Papi. - Miraba a su padre con indignación. - Ya no somos unos niños, sabemos no están dormidos.

Y tras esto comenzaron a hacer cosquillas a sus padres, las risas llenaban la habitación, tanto los niños como los adultos reían a todo pulmón, eran un total enredo de pies, manos y una colcha enorme.

- Mis pequeños diablillos, dejen a su padre dormir, que hoy es su día libre. - Decía un "Enfadado" Draco, ya algo recompuesto de las risas.  
- ¿ Iremos al acuario? - Pregunto Albus emocionado. Draco hizo una mala cara ante la mención del lugar.  
- jajajajaja, Ya para Scorp, si se portan bien iremos.

Los niños miraron a Harry con tal brillo en la mirada que este no hizo mas que derretirse, les abrió los brazos y estos se acurrucaron en su pecho, para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Eres el mejor papi. - Dijeron los menores a coro.  
- Por eso soy su papi, soy el divertido.  
- ¿ Que estas tratando de decir, eh, Potter?  
- Que te amo cariño. - Abrazo mas a los niños y susurro "Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little". Los niños se bajaron felices de la cama y comenzaron a bailar algo a lo que ellos llamaban "La danza de la victoria", los mayores los veían sonriendo, sus pequeños... sus razones para seguir. Sus apuestos niños de 'nunca jamas' sin una Wendy.

Ya en la noche, después de haber pasado la mayoría de la tarde con sus padres, ya se disponían a dormir, cada uno con sus pijamas puestas, corrían halando a su papa para que les leyera un cuento.

- Vamos papa, leenos antes de dormir. - Dijo uno de los niños mientras corría a la estantería y sacaba un libro. - Este papa.

Draco miro el libro que le extendía su niño, el titulo resaba "Peter Pan"

- No puede ser mas perfecto. Y se dispuso a leer.

- Papa. Te quiero mucho. -Decía un soñoliento Albus con los parpados cediendo a Morfeo.  
- Yo te amo mi niño. - Dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno, se retiro dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Esa noche mientras todos dormían, Draco salio al balcón, preso del insomnio y comenzó a tararear muy bajito: I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart No, no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up.

El día del cumpleaños numero 15 de Scorpius, sus padres le dijeron que ese día les celebrarían el cumpleaños a los dos. La fiesta fue como siempre, todos reunidos en la madriguera con todos los niños corriendo alrededor. Al caer la noche, se reunieron en torno a una fogata, Draco y Harry anunciaron que tenían una sorpresa. Y situándose en un escenario improvisado, Draco apareció en un banquillo con una guitarra y Harry visiblemente nervioso. Y mientras Hermione le daba instrucciones a los gemelos de como poner un proyector mágico fusionado a un pensad ero, donde Harry y Draco habían vertido algunos recuerdos. Los mencionados se disponían a cantar.

- Hace mucho que no hacemos esto Draco  
- Calmate Potter, todo saldrá bien. - Dijo Tranquilizando a su esposo de tantos años con una sonrisa.  
- Hijos, nuestro propósito no es avergonzarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero queremos que sepan algo, que su padre y yo llevamos pensando desde que los vimos nacer.

[Draco]

Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that  
[Harry]

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up  
[Draco]

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your dad's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make him drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

[Harry]

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

[Draco]

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

[Draco]

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

[Draco & Harry]

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up

Mientras ellos cantaban por la pantalla iban pasando imagines de los momentos compartidos: las peleas de almohadas, cosquillas matutinas, niños risueños bailando en pijamas de manera muy cómica Harry abrazando a Scorpius, mientras el pequeños lloraba, por que se había echo un raspon en la rodilla, el día que por fin había llegado al anden 9 3/4 para finalmente ir a Hogwarts y por ultimo los cuatro durmiendo en una cama enorme con sonrisas en el rostro.

Al terminar Harry miro a sus hijos, que lo miraban con caras de asombro y al llevar sus manos a su rostro, pudo notar que estaba llorando.

- Lo lamento chicos, yo no quería llorar, es simplemente que siempre serán mis pequeños.

Los chicos se echaron en los brazos de su padre, diciéndole que nunca los abandonaría y que siempre estarían allí para los dos.

- Siempre seremos tus niños perdidos de nunca jamas, papi. - Decía un conmovido Albus con la voz ahogada.

-Fin-


End file.
